


Accountability

by TeapotsPotatoes



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Accomplice Ending (Persona 4), Alternate Universe - Dark, Drabble, Guilt, Implied Narukami Yu/Shirogane Naoto, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentions of The Investigation Team and Dojima Nanako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeapotsPotatoes/pseuds/TeapotsPotatoes
Summary: When I first played the accomplice ending I really thought Adachi was going to kill himself and have you deal with everything.
Kudos: 10





	Accountability

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

You already felt sick before you got on the train. Your friends… should you even call them that? The thickness of the atmosphere only made their melancholy more palpable. They didn’t even smile, as you stepped into the train, their minds ridden with guilt and failure. You miss Teddie, you think he knew what you did. You pray that Naoto will catch on as her gaze was the most hesitant as she almost whispered.  
“We’ll come immediately if anything happens on your end.”  
That phrase will stay in your mind like a permanent wound on your soul. The train starts to move and you pray, Naoto will catch on, Teddie will come back to make the world a little more tolerable… that Nanako will die so she doesn’t have to live a world of thick fog that reeks of the heavy rain which follows it. You put your hand in your pocket and grace the cellphone and feel your stomach turn as your thoughts return to Adachi. You look out the window and as the train speeds by you see someone, a man standing on the path nearest the tracks. He’s lanky and in a suit he looks like…  
The man jumps in front of the train with a sickening thump, but the train continues. They’re not allowed to stop. You feel the burning sensation of vomit in your throat, but before you even react your phone starts to ring. You pray they’ll catch on.


End file.
